Clary Fray
by Lanae Clair
Summary: In this AU fan fiction Clary meets the Lightwoods and Jace while saving her contact for an untimely demise by the shadow hunters themselves. And Now they just keep finding each other
1. Escape From Club Pandemonium

"Why are we here any way, Clary? You don't even like this music." Simon growned.

"Shh. We don't want him to hear us," I snap just as our contact comes into the club after a stupid "mishap" I set up to let us know when he gets here. What a vampire planes to do with a wooden stake I have no clue.

I'm sure everyone else in line and in the club believed the stake was fake along with the bouncer. Mundies.

"Why are we hidding if were suppost to be meeting him" Simon asks. Sometimes I wish he knew more about my world. But alas he only knows the the basics since I technically I am bound by Clave law now after they cought up with me in London. I know BOO HOO.

"I want to see what he does befor he thinks we get here," I answer.

That quiets him down for now. We sit in simi-quiet (with Simon conplaining evey now and then) till a minute after were suppost to meet the blue haired vampire.

As we approach the vamp his eyes suddenly snap forward. I follow his gaze to a woman dressed in a white dress with a red pendent necklace danceing on the floor a couple feet away from him.

I look around and notice no one else looking at her as if she wasn't there.

Shadowhunter. A shadowhunter under a glamour.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid normal shadowhunters. Their hunting him. Ugh.

I grab Simon's hand and move around the room to follow them at a safe distance while hissing in Simon's ear "Sadowhunters. They've got their eye on him. Follow. QUIETLY."

"Okay. Okay. You don't have to be so pushy" Simon mutters.

" You love it and you know it" I cant help but retort.

" You're right. I love it when you get all bossy. I makes me all tingly inside" he says with a quit laugh as I shove him to the side slightly.

We follow a few feet behind untill they climbed into a room. Soon after the sound of voices filled the hall coming from inside the storage room.

" Stay here. If I'm not out in a resonable amount of time come and get me," I say to Simon.

Him turning vamp on me in London might not have been such a horrible thing, I had to think.

He nodded his head then made a shooing motion with his hand and said "Now get in there befor they kill him" grinning.

I hear the vamp say "I could give you information. I know where Valentine is! "

I walk into the room and say "Hmmm. Is that so?" and immediately the room goes quiet.

" I believe you have something of mine" I say tilting my head towards the blue haired vampire.

And the nonbreathing vamp lets out a sigh of relief. Ha.

"Who and what are you," the male Lightwood, Alec, says.

" Clary and f.y.i I'm a girl if you didn't know" I answer not sure why.

Jace crakes a smile and my heart does something weird. Huh.

" I thought you were a shadowhunter!" exclaimes the vamp on the ground.

I look a him, smile and say "Is their a reason I can't be both?"

" No your not. I've meet all the girl hunters." says the female lightwood, Isabelle, smugly.

"Sorry. Mommy won't let me play with other kids" I say in a child voice.

Isabelle scowls.

"If you try kill me a group of vamps are waiting for any sounds of struggle" says the vamp still slightly laying on the ground.

" I know. I've been watching you for a while." I answer.

Eveyone looks at me, startled. I huff out a sigh in return.

With eveyone quiet I take the time to check out the hunter gear and weapons as they check out mine,

"I thought you said you were a shadowhunter. No normal or sane shadowhunter would even think about faceing all those vamps with no weapon" says Jace.

"Well I've never been accused of beeing sane or normal, so..." I trail off.

Right then Simon desides to make his grand entrance. A.K.A kicking the door down.

For a while everyone just gaps at him while all he has eyes for is Isabelle.

"I thought I said give me a reasonable amount of time." I say my voice breaking eveyone, including me, out of our shock induced daze.

"Ten minutes is definitely reasonable" he retorts with a laugh. I laugh along with his because thats what I said to him on his last mission.

Now the room gaps at both of us.

A crash sounds and two things happen at once.

A mob of vamps bust in the now brocken door and me and Simon dive for Jace and the Lightwoods.

In seconds there all on our feet again in attack mode. I on the other hand walk up the the blue haired vamp, still on the floor smiling smugly, who happens th be the leader of this part of the city.

"Is there another time you'er avalable? Maybe we can meet up somewhere more Private?" I say cooly. Private is a very unknown Underworlders hangout.

"Sure. I'll have my people call your people" he says with a wink just as the first vamp attacks Jace.

And it just goes down hill from there.

Simon stands in the corner refusing to fight his kind and cross me a.k.a the shadowhunters.

Smart Boy.

Alac is fighting five vampires off him by himself.

Isabelle has about the same number give of take a few.

One dares to attack me, an ally of his leader.

Ohh this ones got guts, I think to myself.

I admire them and by defalt him and chose not to kill him. With a flick of my rist I hit him in the neck hard enough to kill a human and hard enought to paralyze a vamp. Jace looks at me with slight admiration as he sees how no vamps attack me again.

I see a vampire creep up behind Jace while a few more make him face the other way. I make a quick decision. I look at Simon and nod toward Jace and the Lightwoods. He instantly understands and waits for my lead.

I grab my stele and draw a criss-crossed line that almost looks like a pause button figure. Eveything in the room stops but me and Simon -since he is somehow immuned to my work, but I do have my ideas.

Simon joins Alac and Isabelle's hands the grabs mine and Isabelle's hands with his own. I draw a figure with swirly lines that connect and almost look like a house. I clasp Jace's hand in mine quickly and tell Simon "Think of the Round House as if your already there".

With a wooshing sound we all dissapear from Pandemonium non the wiser.


	2. Who Are You

_**Jace's POV**_

I'll never forget the strange feeling that came along with whatever happen during that battle.

The last thing I remenber is being their then just... _not._ It was as if I was tooken apart there than put back together wherever the world I am.

''Ugh'' Alec moaned from somewhere in the dark room.

I have a weird warn tingly sensation in my hand and look down to see the girl's..._Clary's holding my hand_.

"lightesa" Clary calls out and the lights turn on instantly.

I look at her questionly and she roll her eyes and sighs answering vaguely, "The House in enchanted. Certain words do certain things."

''Oh-kay'' I mutter under my breath.

I look to make sure everyone is alright and see Alec on his back and Isabelle still holding that vampire's, Simon's, hand and realize I'm still holding _her's._ She must realize this too becase she drops my hand like it burned her. I find myself missing the warmth of her hand. Strange.

I check out the room we're in and see a huge round table in the middle of the room. I reconize nothing.

"Where in the world are we?'' Isabelle says apparently deciding to be patient no longer.

"Were still in New York" Simon says seeming comfused.

"Ugh. I'm trying not to freak out. If I start cussing I'll freak out. So..." she lets the sentance fall.

"So what you realy ment was where the in the h-" Simon was cut off by Clary's impatiant sigh.

"We are at a safe house." Clary said obviously exasperated.

"How did we get here?" Isabelle said.

"Yeah. The last thing I remeber is fighting those vamps then _BOOM! w_e'er here here. How exactly do you explain that?" Alex questioned

"Easy. Runes." Clary says flippantly.

_I'm beginning to like this chick _, I think.

"No runes I know of would do that. Trust me I would have used it in London a few months back." I say.

For some reason at the mention of London Clary visibly tenses.

"Wh-What happen in London" Clary says with forced curiosity.

"A women told us about a nest of vampires in the same neighborhood where a bunch of kids went missing. We went to check it out. We got jumped as soon as we steped of the airport. By the time we got to the warehouse we had lost a few good men and not one vampire left. A few of the team found someone hidding outside and took her in. Turns out she was like some teen freelance Shadowhunter that nobody's heard of." I say with a little awe.

"Nobody else was there. She must have done it on her own. The Clave would have jumped at the chance to induct anyone with that amount of talent let alone a teen with only a few miles on her. I had a acquaintance who was at her debriefing and said she was a, and I quote , "Hot tempered girl. Quick witted redhead..." I trail off and shot a look at Isabelle, who looked ready to blow a lid.

"Umm...That wouldn't have, ya know, be,um, _you_ would it?" Alec stuttered

She shot a quick glance at Simon.

It was clear they had know each other a while.

_I wonder if there dating..._.

I stoped there. _Why did that thought make me want to rip his fangs out?_

"Well... maybe..." she looked nervous for the first time since I met her.

Another glance at Simon. It was as if they were having a silent conversation with each other.

_Huh._

"Yes, that was my badbut'' Simon sent a smirk to Isabelle who glowed back "friend saving me from being vamp bait"

"Wait, if she saved you than how and why are you a vampire" Alec said ever the rational one where as I am still starstruck.

"That is a story for another time," Clary interupted.

"Now we need to get you guys back to the Institute befor they send a teamto find you. Thatsoul be way to many questions," she said.

"How do we get there?" Isabelle said angrily. "We don't even know where we are."

"Follow me" she answered.

We walked down a hall till we came to an empty room. Clary opened the door then shut it back. On the front of the door she took out her stele and drew a mark.

"What is that?" Alec said in awe. He always was fascinatedby runes.

"It's a rune" She answed wryly

Alec made a _Duh_. noise I didn't know he had in him.

"Just come on," she said with an irritated tone.

She opened the door and steped into the darkness.

Alec and Isabelle looked at me. I shruged and followed.

We steped out into a familiar ally.

"Come _On"_ Clary snaped.

"Hay. _You_ brought us here." Isabelle countered.

"I saved your lives by bringing you to an untracable place that no one knows about. Now shut_ up_ and follow," Clary said in a tone that had even me a little uneasy.

I look aroun and notice two things.

One: This is the ally behind the Institute.

Two: The door. Is. Gone.

I look at Clary oddly and ask

"Who _are_ you?"

"Clay Fray. Also know as Cassandra Morgenstern." She says and walks away.


	3. Love at First Fight

Clary's POV

At the sound of a heavy footfall I turn to see Simon stalking towards me, obviously trying to make a ruckus and not sneak up on me. We have a few broken pieces of furniture to prove that it's a stupid thing to do.

I meet him halfway and nod my head towards Main Street to indicate that it's were we should continue our walk.

"What's with you today? That's the third time you've ran off like that." Simon says. "You can't keep doing that. We've got work to do. Come on."

"I don't know. My heads just not here I guess." I answer.

"You know if you were a guy I'd ask you what head you were thinking with." Simon states teasingly.

"I have no clue what your talking about," I lie.

"Clary. Clary. Clary." says Simon disapprovingly. "You should know by now you can't lie to me. I've know you since we were little, and for such an awesome warrior you can't lie worth a dime. I know you're thinking about him, wouldn't it be easier to just talk to me about it?"

"Okay. Okay. I'm thinking about Jace. I don't know what is so different about him. All he did was snirk and make a few snide comments. I've never dated, never even kissed someone. Let alone wanted to, but now all of a sudden some arrogant, annoying boy that has captured my thoughts and won't let go. Ugh." I end my rant with a scream and I. Stomp. My. Foot. I literally stomp my foot like a two year old. If it had been anyone but Simon, I might have been embarrassed.

" Well maybe you just hadn't met the right guy yet. Until Now. " Simon answered coldly sounding resigned.

"Okay, Simon. What is wrong with you. You've been moody ever since our last mission, when that Fey tried to kiss me"

Simon sighs

_Oh, God..._

"Don't. Just don't. Come on tell me what is wrong. Maybe I can help."

" Clary I-. I don't even know what to tell you." Okay. Give me a minute" Simon mutters sounding like he was trying to gather his confidence.

"Clary I-" he was cut off by a bloodcurdling scream.

We look at each other then take off towards where the dreadful sound came from.

**oo**oo**

Jace's POV

The larger were launched itself at me just as I swung my seraph blade at the smaller one. I ducked when it was about to land on me so that the werewolf pounced one it's friend.

Just as I positioned my blade to swing I heard a familiar scream.

_Isabelle!_

_Ugh. Moron. I can't believe I left her._

The last time I saw her she was holding her own with a different were.

Without warning something changed in the atmosphere. The wolves felt it to because the tilted up there snouts in acknowledgment.

I hear a whisper of a footstep and look to the roof beside us in this dark ally. And suddenly I can't breath.

_Shes here._

Shes_ here._

_But how and _why.

After a week of slowly going insane thinking about her and the ball she dropped . And now, here she is out of the blue_ again._ And just about giving me a heart attack.

I've seen lots of girls in their Shadowhunter gear ( and out of it, I'm just sayin') but never before look like Clary in here gear.

At Pandemonium she was in jeans and a t-shirt and shill looked like an angel. But in all black with a deadly scowl on her face "breathtaking" was a sad understatement.

_Wow, I need help..._

" Hey, Jerimya. Hows the leg? Hope is healed alright after that unfortunate encounter with my foot." Her sincere voice had a warning tone to it.

Her words, however funny, only enraged the werewolves further. The largest one, Jerimya apparently, made a dive for her and she took him down with a well timed round-house kick.

"Oh Andrew?" she said referring to the smaller were I guess. "You can turn back now." with that the were began it's slow transformation back to human.

_Unbelievable. Just like that._

"Simon. Go help Isabelle. Look around where we heard her scream. Meet me -with her- at the Entrance in twenty," she ordered into the shadows where I'm guessing Simon was waiting for directions.

Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a change of man's clothes and tosses it over her shoulder to the were named Andrew.

I look at her confused.

_Did she know this was going to happen. If so How..._

" I always pack a spare change of boys and girl's with me. With some of the friends I have, you never know what is gonna happen," she answers my unasked question.

"Come on, Sweet Cheeks, we have to meet Simon about nine blocks from here." she says to me already walking away.

_I think I just fell in love._


	4. Welcome to the Round Room

Jace's POV

As I follow her, confident strides easily keeping up, I try to coerce a little bit of information about that little bomb she dropped on us last week.

"So, you're a Morgenstern?" I ask.

"Yes, I'm a Morgenstern. Valentine is the sperm donor that cursed- or gifted, depending on who you ask- me with this." she spits the last word confusing me.

I don't see anything so I say "What? What do you mean by 'this'? "

"Huhp. Here I'll show you," she says with a hint of annoyance.

She takes out her stele and starts to draw in her palm.

I roll my eyes.

"Is thus really the time to-" I shut my mouth because suddenly she's gone. One second she's there then the next she's gone...poof.

"Up here." I hear her voice call from somewhere over my head.

I look up and see she's on top of the building beside where we were standing and see her. I stare at her jaw slacked.

"Didn't know one teach you it's rude to stare?" Clary calls down to me.

She jumps down lightly on her feet lithe-ly, staring me in the eye the entire way.

"So Valentine gave you what exactly... an advanced lesson in runes?" I ask even more confused than when this whole conversation started.

"No he gave me 'The Power of Angels'. I can make runes when I need to," she says the last part vaguely. "I can…Make runes. I created this in London. It's called Whisper. It lets you go where ever in the world you want with just a whisper of sound. All you need to do is visualize exactly where you want to go"

She holds her hand out for me to inspect. Right in the palm of her hand is an unfamiliar design. It's a swirl of delicate lines intersecting and swooping into a figure that resembles lips and a finger making a shushing motion.

Clary's POV

I watch as understanding dawns on his face.

"Yes, I created it. Maybe. Maybe I'll teach it to you. Later. Right now we have got to get to the Entrance. Simon and Isabelle might already be there."

"Didn't we just pass the entrance," Jace says pointing to the fence we just walked through.

"Not the entrance to whatever this is. The Entrance –with a capital e- is the only way to get into the Round Room." I answer.

"Round Room?" he asks. "Is that the room we were in last time, the one with the huge round table in it?"

"No, it's a cloud in Timbuktu," I say. "What do you think it is?"

"Huh, well that should be fun. Let's go!" Jace says with a smirk, and for some stupid, unknown reason- I blush.

_Ugh, Hormones! Curse You…._

"Come_ on_! Do you really want Simon alone with Isabelle? Adrenalin pumping, Simon being her savior, emotions will be on a high. _Plus_ I think they like each other. You never know…." I trail off and shrug.

His face scrunches up and he grabs my hand and start to drag _me_ down the street.

_He's holding my hand again,_ I think distantly.

Jace's POV

After taking the lead, she directs me down a narrow ally I've never seen before.

_Still. Holding. My hand._

I'm still thinking regarding what she said about the runes. She can _make _them. _The Power of Angels_, she called it. I wander what her life was like. I'd heard stories about Valentine but still…. It had to be hard to have a psychopath as a father.

"He doesn't know about me." She says out of nowhere as if reading my mind.

"Then how did he…_curse_ you?" I ask

"My mother didn't tell him she was pregnant. She got away with it because she wasn't showing yet. She hid it from him. Obviously not well enough because he thought she was depressed and started to spike her drinks and food so…yeah." She says.

"How did you find out you could even do it?" I ask

"When I was seven instead of drawing a family portrait in class like I was supposed to, I drew a rune. The teacher loved it and thought I was some kind of protégé. HA. When I was eight I was looking for a pin and found a stele. I picked it up and drew some kind of rune that helped my find the pin – it really can help you find what you're thinking about when you draw it- and my mom walked in before it healed."

"Huh" was my eloquent response.

She stares at me for a long moment, searching my eyes. After a quick nod, finding whatever she was looking for, she says "Now hurry it up. We need to beat Simon and Isabelle, or else Simon might try something. It's not his fault, he just can't help but to embarrass himself in front of girls" with a chuckle.

We get there before them and have to wait so Clary can let Simon and Isabelle in too.

Finally I can't take it anymore and I burst out with: "What in the world does '_Power of Angels_' mean?", yeah not the best conversation starter.

Luckily, Clary doesn't seem mad. "It means I can do…. _certain things_ lesser angels can do. Runes. Fighting. Talking."

"Runes, I get. But everything else…nada." I say.

She shrugs. "With fighting, I can do some moves that should be impossible"

"Okay. What about talking?" I ask.

"Die Geschichten sind wahr "she had said all the stories are true…in German.

"I'm good with any and all languages" Clary says with a shrug.

I at her and have the urge to kiss her.

Looking away, I clear my suddenly dry throat and cast away the urges I seem to get every time she's around.

Or I try to; it's not really working out.

"So…" I say trying to start another conversation.

She opens her mouth as if to say something, just to close it again.

A loud "Hay!" interrupts us as Simon and Isabelle jog towards us.

"Took you long enough.'' She says with a smile that make my eyes focus on her lips. "Even with your vamp speed you're slower than a snail." She says

She turns to the three of us with and with a grand sweep of her arms says

"Welcome to the Round Room" and disappears again.


End file.
